shadow rider
by Toothless Lover 13
Summary: based off cjupsher's stores httyd the Kunoichi's way and gathering of the shadows I own nothing discontiued
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to come out of retirement here is a story i'm working on it is based of of cjupsher's httyd the Kunoichi's way and httyd gathering of the shadows** **I'm also working on other stories is well so be patiant oh and the dragon riders is up adoption pm me if you want the it with this version of cjupsher's story there will be bits that are different parts to the original now thats out of the way on with the story hope you like it**

Berk an island that has been at war with dragons for many genorations they have been fighting dragons for 300 years but that is about to change as one little girl is about to be born her name is hicca and she was stoick's and valka's pride and joy littile did they know that she was also the key to the survial of a ninja clan that lived in japan she was the chosen one from the legend. the legend gose a girl with green eyes and brown with some red hair born in a viking village that is being constantly attacked by dragons the girl will be taken during the biggest raid ever.

 **In japan**

As the leader of the black dragon clan told one of his most trusted ninjas to take the titain winged nightfury to berk and hope to get the chosen rider for the chosen nightfury as the most trusted ninja in the clan as she went to the island of berk to grab the chosen one as she got on her titan winged nightfury she then left the base through a special doorway that was specificlaiy desgined for dragons **(picture it like the dome in dragons race to the edege)** has the chosen rider went to berk she hoped that the vikings of berk would'nt notice her.

 **Meanwhile at berk**

It was the biggist raid ever lots of dragons and vikings being slaughted as the chosen ninja went to the house of the chosen one and hoped that she could get to the chosen one before the storm cutter could take her as she went in the house she found the chosen rider and took her but not before giving her family a message explaining why she took little hicca as she left the house with hicca she then left with hicca in a little craddle

 **Here is the first chapter of the shadow rider I'm working on other fanfics is well hope you like the story review and more will come who is the chosen ninja guess and you will get a shout out also thanks cjupsher for letting me write this story sorry its so short**


	2. Chapter 2

**the more you follow favorite and review I will make more so far one person has reviewed now thats out of the way here is the second chapter of shadow rider enjoy**

as the chosen rider went back to her base she hoped that hicca's partents will understand why she took little hicca and hoped that they will forgive her for taking their little girl as she went in the base she then went to the master of the black dragons and told her that the mission was a success she got the chosen she went to her master the chosen rider was waking up and she was confused on where she was as she saw the little nightfury she went to and gave him a little pat which was a cut scene as then she saw a little 1 year old girl called mayumi as time went on hicca and mayumi became great freinds and as for time went on they had lots of great memories together.

Meanwhile on berk Stoic and valka were more upset about their daughter taken from them than they wanted people to belive everyone was there at hicca's furrnal no one knew that the cheifs wife had informaton that would help stoic find his daughter.

In japan hicca just became 5 years old so it was time to begin her training she learned how to use swords,shurikens,kunai,nunchucks,throwing axes,sais,blowguns and lot of other stuff she mayumi became really close freinds and she also told hicca about the old legend about the shadow rider and how she can help the clan out.

Back on berk Stoic was at a loss he lost his daughter and he had was really suppicius when he saw his wife looking at something that could help him find out where his daughter is "what are you looking at valka!"Stoic demanded and boy was he mad you could the veins on his neck and he found the scroll with black dragon crest on it he took it then after he read it he ordered a village meeting he grabbed the scroll and read it out loud so everyone could hear it it said this to hicca's parents we are very sorry but hicca is the key to our clan's survial you will get to see her again in 20 years we are really sorry hope you can forgive us for it

 **Whats going to happen next chapter shadow rider follow favorite and leave a review hope you like the chapter hope you enjoy it and also guess this quote from a youtube video and guess the channel it was from I would'nt call myself a student of this plebe don't make Nietzsche come over there and put a knee in your chi. guess what it was from and what it was and i'll give you a shoutout**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 enjoy**

after stoic read the letter people started asking questions about the letter like when was it found who found it that kind of stuff then midlew the unpleasent came and then made a massive scene saying "bah your wife could be lying after all do you think that these so called ninjas even exist or are going to keep their end of the deal they have probley killed her and also your wife could of lied to you she could of found that scroll ages ago" complained mildew after that complaint stoic was so mad that you could see his veins he then grabbed mildew by his right and left arms and pulled him so hard that it ripped his body in half the people were so scared of what stoic had done that no one ever wanted to anger their cheif again they also started to demloish mildew's house and they agreed that all comments about the cheifs dead daughter should be kept to them selves and that anyone who wants to fight the cheif should be punished for that action because they saw how angrey he was with mildew.

 **10 years later japan**

Meanwhile in japan the black dragon clan were gainig a lot of fame thanks to hcca she was the most skilled member out of the black dragon she manged to kill more of the corrupted nobles,slave owners,former samurai members who got kicked out for bloodthirsty and attacking their own alies as well as accepting bribes from corrupt men and people who were sent to kill authors of stories that had bits in it that the person did not want people to see such as them accepting bribes or murdering inocent once mange to get into a corrupt noble's home by disgusing her self as a freind of a wealthy man who gave her his richs she also manged to get a corrupt noble to confess his crimes to her which in turn got him arrested as time went on she became a master of manpulation,stealth and fighting she also left her own make on the clan by making a batch of things such as the dragon claws,the dragon sword and the dragon shrukains.

 **Meanwhile on berk**

Things on berk were well the usual the berkians were fighting against the dragons and the next generation was getting allready for there chance to shine there was one person through who was a geniouse blacksmith but never left the forge and that person's name was heather she was a good person who helped out gobber in the forge her best freind was astro hofferson he was a good person to heather then on one fateful day she mange to shoot down a razorwhip and a deadly nadder well lets see where the four are now

 **In the secret training spot heather's pov**

"Hey girl I know you have been worried about me but look on the bright side at least you have got stormfly to keep you company" I said to windshear that is one of the reasons why I liked windshear she was nice and a happy she really liked it here with me and ash we were the top two people ever in dragon training we had a brillint idea to get rid of all of the captured dragons we make it look like that one of the hinges was loose then we relese them all we planed to do this a day before the final exam

 **The kill ring late at night after the decider no one's pov**

The plan was already set into motion astro and heather then procced to free the captured dragons and make it look as if it was due to a fault in the desigen they manged to sneak into the kill ring undected then the next part began they broke a bit of the door on all of the doors exept the mountress nightmare they opened that one making it look like the dragons were smarter then they orginaly thought.

 **The day of the final exam no one's pov**

"What are you talking about!" yelled stoic he was just about to do the annual speech when he got a message from one of his adivsors saying that the dragons have escaped they then went there and to there suprise it turned out they were right he then told his adivor to cancel the exam and get some new doors.

 **There done oh and At the begining of the story I said I was working on some other fanfics that is true the one that is getting made is a tommrow when the war began au but set in viking times i'm currently doing the first chapter at the momment and the reason why its still in proggess is since i'm working shadow rider and I also have an annoying prank caller at the momment so no flames at all DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR thats all enjoy yourselves bye and also I can't be bothered to write down an event everyone knows about so just picture the montage but replace hiccup with heather and add astro in there is well**


	4. an

i'm discountuing shadow rider since i ran out of ideas


End file.
